ASTRONOT
by minmin02
Summary: para murid dari SD Konoha tengah melakukan kegiatan kemah sehari. tingkah dua sahabat karib yaitu Naruto dan Sasuke sudah cukup membuat keributan. bagaimana tingkah dari bocah-bocah polos itu?


ASTRONOT

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : K

Genre: Comedy, Friendship

Warning : AU, OOC, EYD yang ancur, humor yang garing, alur yang suka nyasar entah ke mana, cerita gag sesuai sama judul, dan sebangsanya.

Don't like, Don't read!

.

"Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino, TenTen, Hinata . . .", seorang guru pria bermasker sedang mengabsen murid-muridnya. Mereka akan mengadakan kemah di luar sekolah selama 2 hari 1 malam, tentu akan sangat menyenangkan bisa melakukan kegiatan ini apalagi mereka masih duduk di sekolah dasar. Belum selesai mengabsen, tiba-tiba ada bocah laki-laki yang datang merusak suasana. "Maaf ya, guru Kakashi, aku sedikit terlambat", kata bocah berambut kuning jabrik itu kepada guru bermasker itu dengan santainya, ditambah lagi datang dengan pose kepala ditopang dengan tangannya (nggak tau dosa).

.

.

.

"Hei, Naruto! Terlambat sedikit?! Kami sudah menunggu 1 jam tau!", kata bocah perempuan berambut soft pink yang biasa dipanggil Sakura kepada bocah rambut kuning tadi dengan sewotnya. "Mana dari tadi nggak berangkat-berangkat lagi!", keluh Kiba. "Iya! Karena menunggumu, guru Kakashi sudah mengabsen kami sebanyak 45 kali!(?) Gara-gara kamu, nggak berangkat-berangkat deh!", tambah Lee. Kakashi sweatdrop. "Ah, jadi intinya mereka menyalahkanku ya . .", batin Kakashi sambil tersenyum kecil (masih ber-sweatdrop-ria). "Hehehe . . maaf ya! Habis aku ada keperluan sih!", kata Naruto sambil berjalan ke dalam barisan. "Baik, semua sudah lengkap kan? Kalau begitu aku ingin tanya, apa kalian sudah membawa semua perlengkapan yang kusuruh kemarin?", tanya Kakashi.

"Sudah guru!", jawab semua murid kompak, sementara Naruto sibuk membongkar isi tasnya, "Ssstt . . . Teme! Apa kau bawa dua selimut?", bisik Naruto kepada Sasuke yang berada tepat di sebelahnya, yang ditanyai malah membalas dengan tatapan deathglare level 9 miliknya. "Ok, baiklah! Aku akan diam.", Naruto merunduk akibat deathglare Sasuke."Ehm . . Naruto-kun . . .", panggil Hinata, Naruto menoleh ke arah Hinata. "Kalau, kau butuh selimut, kau pakai punyaku saja, aku tidak apa-apa.", lanjut Hinata, warna merah tersembul tipis di pipinya. "Tidak usah, nanti kau pakai apa? Biar aku berbagi selimut dengan Sasuke saja.", kata Naruto lalu menyeringai ke arah Sasuke. 'huh' umpat Sasuke. "Nah! Ayo kita berangkat!", suara Kakashi disambut gembira oleh para siswa-siswi SD Konoha itu. Mereka naik ke dalam bis. "Teme, duduk sama aku ya", kata Naruto menggandeng tangan Sasuke. "Dobe! Nggak usah pakek pegang tanganku bisa kan?!", kata Sasuke kesal.

"Jahatnya . . .", Naruto melepas gandengan tangannya. Mereka memulai perjalanan menuju tempat kemah. Selama perjalanan, mereka isi dengan nyanyian dan candaan, yang tentu membuat para siswa-siswi tidak bosan. Kecuali . . . . SASUKE, selama perjalanan dia hanya diam dan merutuki nasibnya karena harus duduk dengan sahabatnya yang yah . . bisa dibilang suka nguji kesabaran orang. Setelah kurun waktu yang cukup lama kurang lebih 7 abad, akhirnya mereka sampai ke tujuan (author lebay), tapi kalau 7 abad baru nyampek, pemainnya udah pada tua semua, bisa-bisa jadi fosil, so, diganti jadi 7 jam dikurangi 6, sama dengan 1 jam dikurangi 20 menit, ditambah 5 menit, sama dengan 45 menit perjalanan yang mereka tempuh.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di tempat tujuan . . .

"Baik, semua turun dari bis dan bawa barang-barang kalian!", kata Kakashi lalu memandu anak-anak SD yang polos itu keluar dari bis. Saat keluar, mereka langsung terkesima atas keindahan hutan yang akan menjadi tempat kemah mereka. 'WAH…', ya pasti kata itu yang keluar dari bibir kecil mereka saat melihat sekeliling hutan itu. "Wah, Teme! Bagus sekali ya pemandangannya!", kata Naruto sambil menarik lengan baju Sasuke pelan. "Iya!", jawab Sasuke singkat. "Bagaimana? Indah bukan tempat yang akan menjadi lokasi kemah kita?", Tanya Kakashi sambil tersenyum. "Iya guru!", jawab para murid. "Ah! Akhirnya kita sampai juga ya, meskipun harus molor lama banget gara-gara si kuning jabrik itu!", sindir Kiba. "Hei! Kiba, apa maksudmu?", balas Nruto sewot. "Lho memang bener kan? Kita sampai sini di siang hari kan gara-gara kamu! Seharusnya kita sampai lebih pagi dan kita bisa ngehabisin waktu lebih lama lagi.", balas Kiba. Kini Kiba dan Naruto berhadap-hadapan dan muncul kilat petir diantara mereka yang tidak lain berasal dari mata mereka. Kejadian ini membuat mata para murid beralih kepada mereka.

"Sudah kubilang tadi aku ada urusan yang mendesak!", Naruto ngotot. "Keperluan apa? Kayak pejabat aja banyak tugasnya!", Tanya Kiba yang alhasil membuat Naruto tutup mulut, tapi bukan Naruto namanya kalau hanya diam saja seperti itu. "A..Aku tadi ada… ehmm… baiklah, aku mengaku! Tadi aku terlambat karena perutku sakit tingkat akut nggak karuan! Gara-gara kemarin aku makan ramen instan 10 cup. Sudah tahu kan kenapa aku telat? Jadi jangan salahkan aku terus!", Naruto mengakui hal yang yah . . . menurut orang-orang pasti aneh, karena siapa yang akan kuat makan sebanyak itu, ya kan?. Pengakuan Naruto itu sukses membuat Sasuke, Kiba, Sakura dan teman-teman yang lainnya serta Kakashi ber-sweatdrop+jawdrop-ria, sementara Naruto hanya merunduk malu. 'Aduh! Dasar Dobe bodoh! Kenapa harus makan segitu banyaknya sih! Kenapa aku harus bersahabat dengan orang seperti dia? Kenapa juga aku tidak pernah bisa membencinya? Aduh! Ini membuatku pusing', batin Sasuke (lagi-lagi merutuki nasibnya). "Hah?! Se..se..puluh cup? Apa kau gila? Makan segitu banyaknya?", Kiba heran tingkat akut.

"Hei! Sudah-sudah! Lebih baik kalian memasang tenda kalian masing-masing! 1 tenda isi dengan 3 orang ya . . Ingat! cowok dengan cowok, dan cewek dengan cewek.", Kata Kakashi yang membuat para murid beralih dari Naruto dan Kiba, begitu juga dengan Naruto dan Kiba, mereka memulai mendirikan tenda mereka. Setelah mendirikan tenda, mereka melakukan beberapa kegiatan yang berhubungan dengan alam, seperti membersihkan lokasi mereka, jalan-jalan menyusuri hutan dan mempelajari jenis-jenis tanaman yang ada di sana dan masih banyak lagi kegiatan yang bermanfaat. Tak terasa hari sudah gelap. Mereka memulai menyalakan api unggun. Dan berkumpul bersama mengelilinginya. Meskipun seharusnya kegiatan mereka hari ini sudah selesai, tapi mereka tidak kehabisan cara untuk menghabiskan waktu yang berharga ini.

.

.

.

"Hmm… apa yang sebaiknya kita lakukan untuk menghabiskan waktu ya?", kata Kakashi mengelus-elus dagunya mencari jawaban. "Guru, bagaimana kalau kita main tanya-jawab? Misalkan aku memberi pertanyaan pada Sakura, Sakura harus menjawabnya dengan jujur. Nah nanti urutannya melingkar ke kanan mulai Guru Kakashi. Gimana?", usul Ino. "Hmm.. kedengarannya bagus! Baiklah kita mulai!", Kakashi memulai permainan." Aku ingin tanya pada Chouji. Apa yang kau lakukan sampai badanmu jadi gen . . .", belum sempat menyelesaikan pertanyaannya, mulut Kakashi dibungkam oleh Shikamaru. "Guru . . jangan pernah mengatakan kalau Chouji itu gendut, atau dia akan menindihmu!.", bisik Shikamaru kepada Kakashi. 'Oh! Aku lupa soal itu', batin Kakashi sweatdrop sambil tersenyum kecil. "Apa yang guru katakan tadi?", Chouji menatap Kakashi dengan tatapan deathglare-nya. "Ehmm… tidak! aku tadi tanya apa yang akan kau lakukan sampai kau bisa menjadi juara kelas?", Kakashi nge-les. "Oh . . . , aku pikir kau akan mengataiku gendut, hehehehe. Hmm… jadi juara kelas ya? Tentu aku akan belajar sangat keras supaya bisa jadi juara kelas, yah . . meskipun itu mustahil! Hehehe", Chouji tertawa kecil.

.

.

.

Permainan ini terus berlanjut dan menghasilkan jawaban yang mengocak perut, tentu karena tingkah polos mereka. Dan akhirnya giliran Naruto!. "Aku ingin tanya sama guru Kakashi! Kenapa guru selalu memakai masker itu? Kalau alasan guru supaya kelihatan keren, itu salah besar!", pertanyaan Naruto membuat Kakashi sweatdrop, para murid lain pun ikut penasaran dengan jawaban Kakashi. Semua memperhatikan dengan seksama perkataan Kakashi. "Eh? Masker ini? Ehmm … alasanku pakai masker ini?", Kakashi mengusap-usap dagunya mencari jawaban. "Aku pakai masker ini karena …. Aku ingin menjaga kesehatan! Kalau aku tidak pakai masker ini, debu dan zat lain yang berbahaya akan masuk dengan mudahnya ke hidungku, lalu masuk ke paru-paruku, dan tentu itu akan membahayakan organ dalam dan juga akan mengganggu kesehatanku!", jawab Kakashi panjang lebar yang sukses membuat semua murid melongo.

"Ah, sudahlah! Berapa kali-pun aku kasih tahu, kalian pasti tidak akan mengerti!", kata Kakashi tersenyum kecil sambil menggaruk kepalanya disertai dengan sweatdrop, setelah melihat reaksi para murid-muridnya yang polos itu. "Ah! Aku ingin tanya sama kalian satu per satu, apakah cita-cita kalian di masa depan. Sakura! Apakah cita-citamu?", "Eh? Aku? aku . . ingin menjadi 'ISTRI' Sasuke!", jawab Sakura dengan polosnya disertai moe-moe yang berserakan di atas kepalanya. Jawaban Sakura yang polos itu sukses membuat semua murid ber-jawdrop-ria, sedang Sasuke merundukkan dan mengernyitkan dahinya, dan Kakashi . . . mendengar jawaban murid perempuannya yang centil itu, membuat mata Kakashi cedutan.

"Saku-chan! Kenapa kau memilih Sasuke? Lihat! dia tidak merespon perkataanmu! Lebih baik kau jadi 'istri' ku saja Saku-chan!", Naruto senyum-senyum gaje. "Denganmu? Ih . . . males banget!", balas Sakura sewot. "Aduh! Sudah-sudah, sekarang aku ingin tanya sama Sasuke, apa cita-citamu?", "Aku ingin jadi 'astronot', karena aku ingin menjelajahi ruang angkasa.", jawab Sasuke to the point dengan nada dan ekspresi yang super 'flat'. "Guru!", kata Naruto sambil mengangkat salah satu tangannya. "Ada apa?","Kalau begitu aku juga ingin menjadi astronot!", kata Naruto dengan determinasi tinggi."Eh? kenapa?", Kakashi bingung. "Ya tentu saja karena Sasuke ingin menjadi astronot!, aku kan tidak ingin berpisah dengan Sasuke.", Naruto memeluk erat tubuh Sasuke yang berada disebelahnya, hal itu tentu membuat para murid lain heran dengan kelakuan mereka berdua.

"Dobe! Lepaskan! Aku tidak bisa nafas tau!", Sasuke berusaha melepaskan pelukan Naruto yang membuatnya sesak, tapi Naruto makin memeluknya dengan erat. "Aku tidak mau melepaskan Teme!", kata Naruto melebarkan senyum dibibirnya. "Kenapa kau ini!", Sasuke semakin kesal. "Habis, Teme dari tadi bersikap dingin padaku sih!", kata Naruto dengan gaya komedi (masih juga tidak melepaskan pelukannya). "Jangan panggil aku seperti itu!". Pertengkaran mereka tentu membuat murid lain heran, tak terkecuali Kakashi. "Tu . . tunggu! Dobe? Teme? A.. apa itu panggilan sayang?!. Sasuke! Naruto! Apa kalian . . Y. . .Ya…'YAOI'?!", ucap Shino dengan hebohnya sambil menunjuk kedua tersangka yang membuat murid lain juga setuju atas perkatannya.

"Hah?! Apa yang kau pikirkan!", Sasuke dan Naruto kompak menjawab dan langsung melemparkan tubuh mereka masing-masing. "Wah, wah hari sudah malam! Kalian sebaiknya tidur sekarang!", Kakashi mencoba mengalihkan topik. Terlihat jelas dari mata mereka (tinggal 3 watt) bahwa semua anak SD itu mengantuk.

.

.

.

Saat ini mereka sudah ada di dalam tenda mereka masing-masing. Sementara semua siswa sudah mulai tertidur, terjadi keributan di dalam tenda Naruto. "Sasuke agak kesini dong! Aku nggak dapet selimut nih!", Naruto menarik-narik selimut Sasuke.

"Hei! Tidak bisakah kau diam saja?", gerutu Sasuke. "Tapi aku kedinginan! Tega sekali kau!", Naruto memasang puppy eyes-nya. Melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu, Sasuke hanya bisa pasrah, dan membagi selimutnya dengan Naruto. Saat mereka berusaha tidur, mereka bangun lagi dengan serempak. "Hei, Shino! Kenapa kau tidak tidur?", Naruto dan Sasuke merasa terganggu dengan sikap Shino yang dari tadi duduk menjauh di sudut tenda dengan menekuk kedua kakinya. "Bagaimana aku bisa tidur kalau harus satu tenda dengan 2 orang 'yaoi'?", Kata Shino melirik sinis ke arah Naruto dan Sasuke. Melihat tingkah Shino, Naruto dan Sasuke langsung berhadap-hadapan satu sama lain, lalu melebarkan seringai dibibir mereka. Setelah itu, mereka langsung menarik selimut mereka sampai menutupi seluruh bagian tubuh mereka, dan terlihat gerakan dari dalam selimut itu, yang sontak membuat Shino terbelalak. "Hey! A .. apa yang kalian lakukan?", malam itu tentu akan menjadi malam yang sangat panjang bagi Shino. Sedangkan Naruto dan Sasuke tertidur dengan nyenyaknya di dalam selimut tadi.

.

.

.

Dream story mode : ON

"Naruto! Siapkan pendaratan kita!", suruh Sasuke. "Baik!". Dua orang astronot telah bersiap-siap untuk mendarat di bulan. Sasuke telah memasang tabung gasnya, sedangkan Naruto . . . dia malah menempelkan mukanya dengan kaca jendela roket. "Dobe! Cepat pakai tabung gasmu!", Sasuke menyeret Naruto dari kaca jendela roket. "Oh ya! Pakai ini dulu", kata Sasuke sambil menyodorkan alat sejenis microphone. "Apa ini?", Naruto kebingungan melihat alat yang disodorkan Sasuke tadi, tapi dia tetap memasangkan benda itu ditelinganya.

"Sudah kupakai Sasuke!", kata Naruto melebarkan senyumnya penuh kebanggaan. 'PLAK' Sasuke menepuk dahinya sendiri. "Apa kau se-gaptek itu? Kenapa kau memasangnya seperti ini?", Sasuke membenarkan posisi alat Naruto. "Teme, alat ini untuk apa?", kata Naruto sambil terus menyentuh alat yang ada ditelinganya itu. Yang ditanyai hanya fokus dengan layar besar yang ada dihadapannya. "Naruto, kita akan mendarat 10 detik lagi, siapkan dirimu untuk menjelajahi bulan! Dan jangan berbuat onar!". Naruto mengangguk. 10 detik kemudian, mereka mendarat di bulan, dan membuka pintu roket. Mereka berjalan keluar menuruni sejenis tangga pada roket itu.

.

.

.

"Wah! Aku bisa melayang!', Naruto kegirangan. "Fuh", Sasuke hanya menghela nafas, lalu menjelajahi bulan, untuk mengambil sampel batu-batuan yang ada di bulan. Sementara Naruto mengikutinya dari belakang. Naruto hanya asyik dengan 'kemampuan melayangnya' saat itu. Dia mencoba melompat, dan tentu hasilnya dia akan melayang tinggi.

"WHOOA! HEBAAT DATTEBAYOO!", teriak Naruto dengan kerasnya begitu kembali menyentuh tanah bulan. Sasuke yang sedang serius mengambil sampel-sampel itu langsung tersentak karena suara Naruto. Hal itu tentu membuat telinga Sasuke pecah. "Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan? Dasar bodoh! Kenapa kau teriak-teriak seperti itu?!", teriak Sasuke dengan maksud membalas supaya telinga Naruto juga sakit, tapi usahanya 'GATOT!' bukannya sakit telinga, Naruto hanya meringis (?). itu membuat Sasuke menekuk wajahnya. "Eh? Kau bisa mendengarnya? Setahuku di bulan nggak ada udara kan? Jadi suara kita juga pasti nggak akan kedengeran! Eh tunggu, tapi kenapa aku juga bisa mendengar suara Teme?", Naruto jadi bingung sendiri. "Apa kau sebodoh ini? Itulah gunanya kau memakai alat ditelinga-mu itu! Supaya kau bisa mendengar suaraku!BAKA!", Sasuke makin meninggikan suaranya. Naruto hanya bisa ber-oh-ria.

.

Dream story mode: OFF

.

.

.

Entah bagaimana, Naruto dan Sasuke mendapati mimpi yang sama. Naruto hanya senyum-senyum gaje membelakangi Sasuke, sedangkan Sasuke terus menggeliat-geliat gaje karena mendapati mimpi yang betapa buruknya. Keesokan harinya, rombongan SD itu bersiap-siap untuk kembali pulang. Semua siswa terlihat segar dan bersemangat kecuali . . . . Sasuke dan Shino. 'Kenapa aku bisa bermimpi seperti itu?', batin Sasuke. "Hei Naruto! Lebih baik kau jangan jadi astronot! Bisa-bisa kau membunuh semua kru-mu nanti!", kata Sasuke datar lalu meninggalkan Naruto dan Shino berdua. "Eh? Kau memimpikan-ku ya?, tadi kau bilang tentang astronot? Kemarin aku juga mimpi astronot lho! Dan dimimpiku juga ada Sasuke!", kata Naruto mengejar Sasuke menyisakan Shino sendirian. ' aduh… aku ngantuk sekali! Kemarin nggak bisa tidur gara-gara 2 yaoi aneh itu!', batin Shino sambil berjalan terhuyung-huyung menuju bis.

.

.

.

THE END

Wah, akhirnya author berhasil juga nyelesai'in 1 cerita hehehe (senyum-senyum gaje). Insyaallah nggak ada typonya. Wah butuh kurang lebih 2 hari nih, baru selesai! Maklum, banyak tugas dan ulangan. author dapet nih cerita pas waktu pelajaran fisika bab bunyi :). Semoga para readers suka ya . . . RnR please? Saran sangat dibutuhkan! Dan buat yang mau nge-flame, tolong gunakan bahasa yang sopan

Kakashi : "Dasar author GJ! Kenapa di sini dialog-ku kebanyakan buat melerai sih?!" (datang entah dari mana)

Author : "Eh? Kakashi-sensei dateng dari mana? (celingak-celinguk). Maaf ya . . . habis author bingung harus ngasih sensei dialog yang kaya' apa."

Sasuke : "Eh, author! Kenapa aku harus berbagi selimut sama dia? (nunjuk Naruto), terus kenapa aku harus mimpi hal yang sama kaya' dia? Terus kenapa aku dan dia pura-pura jadi yaoi?!" (tiba-tiba keluar)

Naruto : "Eh? Kenapa Teme? Apa kau tidak suka?(pakek nada yang menggoda)"(keluar dari mana juga nggak diketahui)

Author : "Aduh . . . iya maafkan author ya . . habis author lagi galau. Hari valentine tapi nggak dapet apa-apa. Makanya jadi bikin alur yang kaya' gitu!"

Cast :"Kami nggak peduli!" #nimpukin author pakek batu#


End file.
